


Podfic: Stormborn

by Procrastinata (NightShade)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Reincarnation, Secret Identity, Uzushiogakure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade/pseuds/Procrastinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashes of an unknown past haunt Naruto, entwining his steps with those of a former life no longer content to stay forgotten. There's a voice on the wind and another lifetime in his head, and it’s time for Uzushio’s Storm God to rise once more.</p><p>    (The soul of a city is a hard thing to kill. Uzushio is still aware, still waiting. And now, with the rebirth of her greatest Kage, it’s time to call her people home.)</p><p>*podfic length is for the finished work (estimated to be ~13 hours long), chapter length is ~23 minutes each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: Prelude to the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877970) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> In the last podfic I made, I spoke too fast, so I made an effort to slow it down this time, and ended up having a bunch of pauses that were too long. Hopefully I managed to edit those down to a better length.
> 
> I have two more chapters recorded that just need editing, so I'll be posting those in the not too far future.

_Lenght: ~23 minutes_

**Download/Listen**

[Listen to or download the MP3-file for the header (summary, credit) from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sni6stbzkblnnsi/Header.mp3) (546 KB)

[Listen to or download the MP3-file for the chapter from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w6f0axx0jw856dx/Chapter01.mp3) (22 MB)


	2. Intro: Traitor's Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little mumble-y and fast, and I had to rerecord some bits that turned out super obvious :/ I maybe shouldn't have read three chapters in one sitting.

_Lenght: 23 minutes, 19 seconds_

**Download/Listen**

[Listen to or download the MP3-file for the chapter from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k8a4573uc382v2w/Chapter02.mp3) (21.35 MB)


	3. Intro: Rising Progression, Accelerando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the point at which I realised how difficult it actually is to attempt to pronounce japanese words (more or less correctly) while speaking English.

_Lenght: 23 minutes, 10 seconds_

**Download/Listen**

[Listen to or download the MP3-file for the chapter on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/eblsbl0aaysea0b/Chapter03.mp3) (21.22 MB)


	4. Intro: The Makings of the Triad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which my accent got really pronouced for some reason. Or is it just always like that?  
> *cringes at own voice*

_Lenght: 24 minutes 8 seconds_

**Download/Listen**

[Listen to or download the MP3-file for the chapter from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xkmso4qsjxtipp5/Chapter04.mp3) (22.1 MB)


	5. Intro: Closing, Calando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent pronounciation? What's that?  
> In hindsight, I should have maybe looked up what a tattoo beat sounds like. 
> 
> Also, since this is my first long podfic (this is the fifth chapter, which means I've recorded and edited around two hours, holy crap), I would love some comments about how I'm doing, what I could do better and so on.

_Lenght: 25 minutes, 9 seconds_

**Download/Listen**

[Listen to or download the MP3-file for the chapter on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1xnxevjsx1u40mj/Chapter05.mp3) (23.03 MB)


End file.
